marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulks Vol 1 612
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Florida Police Locations: * ** Dry Tortugas Items: * Betty's wedding ring * Bannertech Energy Shield Vehicles: * Hulk family RV | StoryTitle2 = Chapter Two: K'ai | Writer2_1 = Greg Pak | Writer2_2 = Scott Reed | Penciler2_1 = Brian Ching | Inker2_1 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist2_1 = Jorge Maese | Letterer2_1 = Simon Bowland | Editor2_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis2 = Hiro-Kala has used the Worldmind to heal the planet. The K'aians look to him for guidance, as he is the Son of Hulk, even though K'ai has no sun to speak of. From afar, dissidents attempt to convince Axeman Bone to take up arms against Hiro-Kala, but he argues that the Son of Hulk controls the ships that are pulling K'ai. But they don't listen to him and attempt to attack. Axeman Bone urges them to stop, for though Hiro-Kala is not the savior they want, he's the one they need. In response to this attack, Hiro-Kala summons the War-Mind to deal with them. He then heads to the K'aitian Worldmind. His powers are fading, which allows Axeman Bone to free himself from his chains easily. The K'aitan Worldmind reminds him that it's his own fault, for he is dragging K'ai into the freezing void. He could stop them if he turned things around or take back the Old Power. Hiro-Kala refuses, stating the Old Power must be destroyed. Confused, the Worldmind drags Hiro-Kala into his old memories from his stillborn, when he and his twin brother Skaar were both in the womb of their mother Caiera the Shadow Queen, guarded and warmed by she and their father, the Green Scar. When the ship that brought the Hulk to Sakaar exploded, the brothers were separated as their mother died. Alone, Hiro-Kala was found by a surviving priest, who marked him with the facial markings he bears today. But Hiro-Kala does not care about his memories, not what he has done to destroy the Old Power. He accesses the K'aitian Worldmind and begins to create lava pits to provide heat for his people. Then suddenly, the K'aitian Worldmind turns on him, using the War-Mind to pull him into the earth, as the K'aitian Worldmind has had enough of Hiro-Kala's unnecessary madness and chaos. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = CLASSIFIED | Notes = Continuity Notes Chapter One: Earth * The radio mentions the attempted coup of Washington, D.C. this happened during the events of - and - . * Some of Bruce and Betty's marital history is covered in this story: ** The pair were married in . ** Betty died of radiation poisoning in . He body was kept in cryogenic suspension to keep her body intact. ** She was taken by the Intelligencia and revived circa and . ** While Bruce thought Betty was dead he was exiled in space, took over planet Sakaar and took Caiera as his queen. She died when Crown City was destroyed, leading to the Hulk returning to Earth as seen in - and - . Chapter Two: K'ai: * Hiro-Kala recounts his and Skaar's birth and trials and tribulations that took him from Sakaar to K'ai as chronicled in - , - and - . Chronology Notes Chapter Two: K'ai: Flashbacks in this story affect the chronology of the following characters: * Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=16279 }}